


五次Chris做得更好，一次Solo并不想赢

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [4]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel
Summary: 婚后生活5+1





	1. Chapter 1

一开始时，这多少算是Solo自找的。

就像世界上任何一对正常的父母，Solo夫妇忽然间接到来自亲儿子的一个电话，相当随意地告知他们，他一个星期后要结婚了，第一反应很自然是无比震惊，然后就会涌出无穷无尽的问题来：

她是谁？什么，不是她？还是一个他？这到底是怎么回事？！

Solo不得不在电话里花了半个小时，仔细对他母亲解释了：没错，他是要和一个男人结婚，对，男人，不，他这么多年来并没有痛苦地藏在深柜中，严格说来，他现在也许算是双性恋了。以及，不，这也不是一个仓促的决定，实际上他和对方已经正式交往两年多，正式同居半年，再不正式结婚他担心对方就要跑掉了，最后这句只有一半是在开玩笑。

他也有效地阻止了他的父母在婚礼之前赶过来见Chris，非常委婉地解释了Chris的自闭症问题，以及Chris对社交是多么不擅长，他们能做的，就是在见到Chris的时候保持冷静和距离，不要过度热情或关切就好。在婚礼当天，双方见面，互相介绍，点头寒暄，完毕。

“但，亲爱的，”他妈妈震惊地说，“他可是要变成你丈夫啊，我们怎么能不关心他是什么人？”

“相信我，妈妈，”Solo说，“你们的不闻不问，让他一个人呆在自己舒适的小角落里，就是对我最大的支持了。”

至少在婚礼当天，他们守住了对他的承诺，大家都表现良好，Chris也没有在现场因为任何原因恐慌发作。唯一那个出糗的人反而是Solo自己。

“我要因为这件事被你嘲笑到下半辈子了是不是？”Solo认命地问，brax已经火速冲出去找戒指了。

Chris严肃地回答说，“不，我会把嘲笑严格限定只在结婚纪念日。”

为了他那突飞猛进的幽默感，Solo鼓励地亲了他一口。他妈妈这时也过来安慰他了。

“没关系，只是稍微延迟一下婚礼的时间，大家都说好事多磨不是吗？”她笑意盈盈，Solo并不打算告诉她这件“好事”已经够多磨难了。“顺便说，我只是想到，在婚礼之后，或等你们度完蜜月回来，也许我们能再聚一聚，一起吃个晚饭，非常轻松随意那种。”

“我们没打算去度蜜月。”Solo说，以目光警告她。

“我很乐意能去拜访，我也想看看Solo长大的地方。”Chris说。

Solo迎着他妈妈胜利的笑容，一时无力。“你可比他形容的要讨人喜欢多了，亲爱的，”她说，这次凑过来真真切切地给了Chris一个拥抱。

在这第二次的会面之前，Solo事先为Chris做了很多准备，警告他，Solo夫妇，也就是自己的父母，就是一对再平凡不过的普通人，所以他们也会像普通人那样，会没话找话闲聊，会问你干哪行从哪所学校毕业，甚至还会想知道你的家庭情况，任何时候你觉得不舒服了，都没必要勉强，你可以一句话不说都没关系，我会接过话的。

Solo做好了所有的准备，唯一没想到的，在他父母家里找到了好几本当地社区医院的自闭症宣传小册子还有专业书。Solo五味杂陈，说不清到底该感动还是诡异。

“请千万不要和Chris聊自闭症的事，”他逮住一个空，对他妈妈说，“事实上，一个字都别提就最好了。”

“我又不是白痴。”他妈妈嗔怪地说，“我和你父亲参加了自闭症家庭互助小组，我们知道哪些该做哪些不该做。”

Solo再次陷入了不知该感动还是诡异的复杂心情。

“他们真的让你们加入了？”他说，“你是怎么说的？”

“他们似乎误以为我们有一个自闭症的儿子，”他妈妈说，“我没有纠正，儿婿（son-in-law ）某种程度上也算是了吧。”

她看了Solo一眼，“虽然事到如今你们已经结婚了，但我还是要说，这三年，你居然一直到现在才带他回来，实在是有点太不应该了。如果我们早知道，我们本来可以做得更好。”

什么，现在他倒是变成被谴责的一方了？

Chris对那些书籍也采取了视而不见，直到他们回到家，差不多快睡觉前，他才忽然说了一句，“他们确实是非常普通的那种父母。”

Solo承认，“我妈妈总是有点太想要去关心照顾家里人，但我从来没给她那个机会。我从小到大都是不怎么需要别人操心的孩子。我会和他们说的，以后我们也不必非要出席家庭圣诞节聚会之类的活动。”

“呃，这个嘛。”Chris说，“你不在的时候，我和你父亲谈了谈，既然所有的工作、家人的话题都属于禁区，我们只好讨论了报税的问题。”

Solo瞪着他。

“事实是，”Chris继续说，无视Solo：“如果以后由我来帮他们报税，他们每年至少可以省下不少钱。”

“太好了，”Solo有气无力地说。“现在你真的要变成家里那个最受宠爱的儿子了。”


	2. Chapter 2

==前方会有Solo受=====

 

历史之所以一再重复，乃是因为人们不长记性。

即使法律上已经正式升级成为已婚男子，但Solo并没有感觉自己的生活有任何不同。他们早就已经同居了，早就互相了解了对方的优点和缺点，结婚这事确实激起了几分新鲜感，也并没有持续多久。更别说跟他结婚的那个人这辈子都在刻板地遵循他每一天的日程过日子，从吃什么到做什么，连食物摆放位置都有既定的规程，绝不更改。

是以Solo也自我感觉良好了一阵，直到他们出了一趟任务，迎面又中了一击。

“那是毫无必要的。”那个女人转身离开后，Gaby说，她带着不赞同看着Solo，Solo不由愕然。

“什么意思？”

“你根本没必要和她调情，她本来就已经要把那些信息给我们了。进一步的挑逗和言语暗示都是毫无必要的。我本来不想指出来的，你真的要一直这样吗？你要记得你现在已经结婚了。”

Solo哑然失笑。“Gaby，我还以为我们都明白，这不过只是为了任务不得已的——”

“和一个手里握着核弹头的女人上床，那叫不得已，”Gaby说：“和每一个擦肩而过让你感兴趣的女人调情，那可不是什么不得已。”

Solo更加惊愕了。“你是在暗示我在随时准备着会背着Chris出轨吗？”

“上个月我跟你去了一个古董首饰拍卖会，”Gaby说，“那不是任务，你一路上至少和五个女人调情，其中一个已经过火到围观者不适的程度了。”

Solo回忆了一下，几乎是震惊想起来，也许，大概，真的就像是Gaby说的那样。但他还想继续嘴硬：“我只不过是——”

“习惯成自然到自己都没留意。”Gaby说：“我明白，你只是根本没有意识到自己应该把行为调换到已婚模式。举个例子，你从不戴婚戒——不，别说身份掩护，不管是任务中还是任务外，你都不戴，那玩意可能就在婚礼上出现了十分钟就被你束之高阁了，对吧。”

Solo没答话。

“我说这些是因为，我是你朋友，我也认识Chris，他也是我的朋友。我也知道你有多重视他。”Gaby说：“如果你们到头来离婚分手收场，你会非常痛苦，你还会因为自己造成他的痛苦而痛苦，所以，是时候改变了。”

他们的对话到此结束，Illya回来和他们会合继续追踪目标去了。但那些话一直在Solo脑子里转来转去，让他不得安宁。任务结束后，三人小组再次分道扬镳，Solo回到家，第一件事是去卧室的柜子里把他的婚戒翻出来。戒指还是光亮如新，而正如Gaby所指出的，它本不该那么新了。

他在客厅等了十分钟，便听见Chris进来的声音。Chris取下他的包放在一边，只是投过一个确认的视线，并没有问他什么时候回来的。他们很少谈彼此的工作，Solo的任务几乎都是绝密等级，Chris则是从来不闲聊的类型，如无必要绝不开口。有时候Solo确实会想，他们到底是怎么走到一起这么多年的。

他的视线落在Chris手上，那个他亲自挑选的婚戒就戴在无名指上。

“Gaby和我谈了谈。”他淡淡道，将目光对上Chris，“关于我的婚戒。”他用下巴点点正放在茶几上的戒指。“它似乎在婚礼之后就被我有意无意地束之高阁了。”

“我注意到了。”Chris说，“你的工作性质在绝大多数情况下并不适合佩戴这么个人化的东西。”

“我还有毫无意识地四处放电的坏习惯，在婚后也没有收敛。”Solo继续说，Chris脸上一点波动都没有。“这会让你觉得困扰吗？”

“只在我看见的时候。”Chris回答，“但如你所见，在家之外，我们很少会因工作或其他原因狭路相逢，所以，答案是不会。”

Solo笑了，他永远都不会忘记他们还没在一起前那几次狭路相逢都是什么情况。

他站起来走向Chris，Chris一动不动地任他把自己困在墙边。“我的丈夫非常擅长处理嫉妒情绪，不知怎么的，我却有点不高兴。”

Chris微微垂下眼睛看他。“你可以试着说服他你有多值得嫉妒，”他也有点呼吸不均，Solo正狡猾地以胯部挤压着他的，小别胜新婚这种事，总是别有情趣。

他不小心还是把他丈夫逗得太过了。Chris很快便没了耐心，把他翻过去，压倒在墙上用力吻下来，顺着脖子一路咬下去。Solo喘息着把手伸下去，将他们俩握住一起，同时感受着Chris滚烫的吹息落在他颈侧，没一会两个人都情欲高涨地只想把对方干到墙里去。最后Chris以力量优势胜出。Solo夹在墙和他的胸膛之间，无处可逃，被全力顶撞得叫到声音嘶哑。

“下一次想要我粗暴一点，你可以先说的。”事后他们转移到浴室，Chris一边为他善后，这么说。

Solo闻言失笑，戏谑道，“要怎么说？发个邮件预定吗？”他挑眉，给他丈夫一个“那还有什么乐趣”的眼神。

“至于婚戒——”过了一会，他又说。

“你还是会忘记戴的。”Chris很了解地说，“我也不希望万一你忘记拿下来在任务中暴露身份。我并不在意你戴或不戴。”

“但你就总是戴着。”

“这会让我更容易融入社交情境，”Chris承认，“我现在又多了一个可以展开的话题了，婚姻生活。”

这倒是出乎Solo意料的答案。他思考片刻。“你知道吗，我还是会戴的，实际上，我想已婚身份说不定会让我更有魅力，人们总是更想要得到不是自己的东西。”

他笑着把瞬间板起脸来的Chris拉下去。


	3. Chapter 3

大多数人会说，保持婚姻长久的秘诀，说白了就是：视而不见，听而不闻。

这也同样可以用来形容Waverly的领导风格，作为一个英国人，他尤为擅长在有必要的时候对他的属下种种违规或出格行为适当地装聋作哑。

Solo极其高调地佩戴着他的婚戒出入总部两周之后，Waverly终于觉得，是时候找他来一次亲切的，私人但又不会太过冒犯他人隐私的会面了。

在五分钟寒暄之后，他才终于进入正题。

“U.N.C.L.E.从来不强制要求我们的特工上报个人私生活情况，除非是像Teller小姐和Kuryakin这样的有可能影响你们任务执行效率的特殊情况。特工总会想要保护那些对他们来说非常重要的人，他们不想要将那些人暴露给敌人或同事，有时候后者可能更要提防，我个人也十分理解并尊重这一点，所以，请不要把我接下来的话当成是对你个人隐私的刺探——”

“我结婚了。”Solo说。

“——哦，”Waverly松了口气，“很好，我确实看见你戴着婚戒，大家都看见了，所过之处满地尽是破碎的心。那么，鉴于你已经公开自己的婚姻状况了，你想要在你的档案里加上你配偶的个人信息吗？”

“为什么？”Solo反问，“他知道我是做什么的，我一开始就已经调查过他了，他没有问题，这就够了。我绝对不想要组织的人在我的婚姻里探头探脑。”

Waverly说，“我这么说只是出于另外的考虑，配偶权利之类，以防万一如果你出了什么事，你的配偶会有知情权以及其他的权利。”

Solo思考了一下，说，“他不是那种葬礼后需要别人握着他的手给予支持的类型，他有完全不同的应对机制去宣泄他的悲痛之情。”比如单人匹马去挑掉对方老巢什么的。这么一想，他忽然警觉起来，在这之前，Solo几乎没有想过自己会死然后Chris会怎么做这样的事，而既然他开始想了，他就没办法停下来了。

在结束了这次会面之后，Solo花了些时间综合考虑了所有他所知的人选，最后发现，只有一个人能够在这件事上帮到他。

“你好，Justine。”

“你好，Solo，”那个电子女声说。

“我想请你帮我一个小忙，”Solo开门见山，“但首先，这次对话只发生在你我之间，Chris永远都不需要知道，可以吗？”

“你想要我做什么？”她问，“策划一个生日惊喜？”

“差不多那样的东西吧。”Solo答：“你是Chris的朋友，也许也是最了解他的人，只有你有那个能力帮我了。”他停了停，斟酌接下来的措辞。

“你看，我一直是一个非常乐观的人，我在做的工作，时不时会涉及一些性命交关的时刻，比如任务失败，我当然想过我会死之类，但同时我也相当肯定，即使我发生了什么不好的事，我的父母也不会沉溺于悲痛太久，他们或迟或早都会走出来，然后重新投入生活。”

“我不认识你的父母，我无法知道他们会怎么做。”Justine回答。Solo轻笑。

“但Chris则不一样，唔，根据过往的记录，他在失去身边的人之后，并不能很好地应对自己的伤痛，”他继续说，“他通常会采取相对过激的危险行为，有时候会让自己陷入非常被动的境地。”

“你是说复仇？”

“那就是我的意思。”Solo说：“但如果我发生了什么事，那也是我个人的选择，我完全了解所有后果。我最不想要的是我身边的人，特别是Chris，抛下一切，投入毫无意义的复仇。”

“所以我想请你帮我这个小忙，无论将来在我身上发生了什么，如果Chris想要采取行动，请你阻止他。我们可以设置一个备用计划，以防万一——”

“我不能那么做。”Justine说。

“什么？为什么？”Solo说，“你甚至想都不想就拒绝我吗？”

“我拒绝，是因为已经存在另一个备用计划，与你想达成的目标完全相反。”Justine说，“我无法在执行前一个的同时执行你的计划。”

Solo沉默片刻。“请描述一下那个计划。”

“无论你在将来的任何时刻，失联超过三个月、失踪、疑似死亡、确定死亡，立即暂停一切相关业务并提出所有可用现金，同时激活所有关系网络，确认应该对此负责或知情的相关人士，设定拜访流程——”

“够了，停，”Solo用力摁住眉间，深深吸气，也许恐慌症是会传染的，因为他马上就要发作一次了。“Chris是什么时候让你设置这一个备用计划的？”他最后问。

“两年前。”

Solo再次深深吸气。好吧，他认输了。

“你还需要我帮你做什么吗？”

“不用了。我想现在我唯一能做的就是尽最大的努力让自己活下去了。”


	4. Chapter 4

Brax大肆嘲笑了Solo的自欺欺人。“如果Chris被他的仇家暗算挂了，你会痛哭一场然后擦干眼泪就继续生活吗？”他险恶地看着他，那意思是Solo敢点头就马上收拾他。“我的建议是，不要试图阻止Chris做他想做的事，不然你会很惨。”

Solo不想理他，他还没绝望到要让Brax来插手他的婚姻关系的地步。“你来干什么？”他问，“如果你敢提起收养孩子什么的，你现在就可以走了。”

提起这个，Brax倒是收敛起了他的张扬，“是我的一个委托案子，”他说，“涉及一份重要文件，我们知道那东西藏在哪里，那地方守卫森严，还大得像个迷宫，需要有人进入那里，把东西带出来。所以我想到了Chris。”

“不好意思？”Solo纳闷地打断了他，“我并不是想要毛遂自荐，但显然我才是这房子里那个大盗好吗？”

Brax扫了他一眼，“嗯哼，你也不错啦，但我想Chris可能更合适一点。”

Solo严肃地说：“Brax，我爱你哥，但我更在乎我的职业尊严，你是在暗示说Chris比我更好吗？他甚至都不是个专业的——。”

“你被Chris逮住过。”Brax说。

有理有据，Solo被噎得一个字也反驳不了。


	5. Chapter 5

===这次是Solo反攻====

正如Brax无法压抑自己对他哥的过度保护倾向，Chris显然也没办法拒绝他弟弟这几十年来第一次对他提的要求（这个借口他明明在要求筹备婚礼时就用过了，在背景里的Solo如此表示，但兄弟俩都没理他）。

他打包起行李就跟着Brax走了，根据预计，他们至少会需要两到三周的时间跟踪监控才能搞定整个案子。Solo一开始没意识到这代表什么，直到他晚上一个人孤零零爬上床时，才想到，这还是第一次，他独自一人留在他们的房子里。

在他们交往时，如果Chris不在家，Solo也会离开他的房子，返回自己的公寓，或去忙他那个艺术大盗的副业。但现在他们结婚了，这里也变成了他的房子。他可没别的地方可去了。

在婚礼之后，Solo密集地出了几次任务，并没来得及真正享受他的婚姻生活，而上一个月他才刚刚出手了一个古董首饰，现在必须低调行事一段时间。Solo领悟到一个姗姗来迟的真相，即，他必须独守空房整整三周了。

他躺在床上，乐观地想，这能有多难呢。

第一周很快过去，Solo把这段时间以来挤压的琐事都处理了，甚至觉得能有这么一个空白档来让自己停下来思考一下将来是挺不错的。

到了第二周，他能做的事都做完了，情况就有点不一样了。他无所事事，百无聊赖，而根据Gaby的说法，作为一个已婚男子，在你丈夫不在的时候跑出去外面跟陌生人寻欢作乐即使只是为了打发时间都显然是很不恰当的，于是他就只好继续闷在家里，烦躁不安，无可奈何。

又过了两天，他进入轻度焦虑阶段，同时到来的还有失眠。

三小时之后，依旧清醒得能看清天花板每一寸纹路的Solo翻滚到了Chris总是睡的那边，忿忿地把脸朝下埋进枕头里，试图把自己闷晕而不得。

又一个小时后，Solo终于不再挣扎，打开了Chris的房车。他在大床上倒下，不期期然地对上了头顶上的那幅波洛克。那是结婚时他作为礼物送回给Chris的，他早该料到它只会回到老地方。

Solo深吸一口气，闭上眼睛，再次（他也已经不再试着去想到底是第几次）试图去召唤睡意。但那梦妖精总是不肯来，Solo叹息着睁开眼睛。

在之前那两个月，他不在的时候Chris都是怎么过的呢？显然Chris作为独处型人格，一个人也能过得很好，但Solo和他偏偏相反。为什么这可恶的房子在被冠予了“他们”的房子这一头衔之后，一旦另一个主人不在此间，就如此空空荡荡得令人不安呢？

他再次叹息，自暴自弃地拿起了手机，播出了那个号码，立即被接起了。

“我很好。”在对方开口前Solo抢先说道。

“……现在是凌晨四点38分，你打给我就为了告诉我你很好？”Chris说，“你在做什么？”

“看着你的那幅宝贝画。”Solo奄奄一息地说，不知怎么的，他的眼皮忽然变得无比沉重，他努力支撑着不让双眼合上。“它一点也不催眠。”

“你该去睡觉。”Chris说。

“我试了，没用，”Solo说着，打了个呵欠，“什么都不对，挂钟的声音太响了，床闻起来一股螨虫尸体味，你的枕头睡起来硬梆梆的。”

“为什么你要用我的枕头？”

“因为我那边床睡起来也不对。”Solo告诉他，又打了一个呵欠，“你的枕头和你的洗发水闻起来根本不一样。”

“你都不知道自己在说什么了，”Chris说：“去睡觉吧。”

“我知道我在说什么，”Solo抗议着咕哝道，“我想你……”

他睡着了。

Solo醒过来时已经忘了自己做过什么，直到看见掉落在地上的手机，通话时间显示是一个小时，他思索片刻，露出了一个邪恶的笑容。那一天接下来的时间里，Solo收拾了房车里自己弄出来的混乱，免得Chris回来找他麻烦。

过了午夜，他又打回去了。

“嗨。”他说。

“我猜你又跑去我的车里了。”Chris答。

“没错，我就躺在这里，看着那幅画，试着寻找一丝平静。”

“找到了吗？”

“没有，”他说，“显然这个魔法只对你有用，但我倒是想起来，我们第一次就是在这里，记得吗？这地方完全没变过，到处都是你的气息，完全包围着我，感觉就像我在你里面。这么一想我就更没法找到所谓的平静了。”

“……我还在监控中。”Chris很冷静地说。

“我知道，”Solo说，他把裤子褪下去踢开，一手握住自己，“所以你这次不用说话，但等你回来，我 要把你放到我们的床上，然后花上一整夜去操你，补上这两周错过的份。”

他伴着耳畔Chris只稍稍重了一点的呼吸射出来。

“去睡觉吧。”Chris这么说。

“我也爱你。”

 

但Solo没能实现自己的承诺。三天后，Chris回来了，他们都没能挨到最近的沙发就迫不及待地啃到了一起。Solo把Chris压在地板上，只勉强给他们俩草草做了润滑就操进去。他着迷地看着Chris在他完全进入那一瞬间紧绷起来的宽阔后背，低头去轻咬他颈后的皮肤，Chris尝起来干燥而疲倦，还有一丝饥渴，这让Solo稍微没那么歉疚了。他开始深深地操他，把所有的感情都深注其中，Chris向后迎合他的抽插，呼吸破碎，正如Solo所希望那样，从内到外都一寸寸在欲望中分崩离析。

“你处理分离焦虑真是不怎么样。”Chris说，他转过来吻Solo，当Solo从他体内滑出时泄漏出一点呻吟，Solo以一个恶狠狠的吻把他后面更多的话给堵了回去。


	6. Chapter 6

还是他妈妈提起，Solo才终于记起了他曾想过要养条狗的事。

“你们该养条狗，对Chris有好处，”他妈妈说，“我问过医生，他也认为，有些孩子在了服务犬的陪伴之后，情况都好了很多。”

“Chris已经是个成人了，”Solo说，有点囧，“他不需要狗的陪伴来给他安全感了。妈，我知道你想帮忙，但这真的是——”他差点就脱口而出请你不要瞎掺合了。

“我当然知道Chris已经是成年人，他也不需要那些服务犬，”她说，“但一条性情温顺的狗陪在他左右可能让他的焦虑情况变好一点。”

最后这句话打动了Solo。

一周后，当Chris下班回来，就发现家里多了一条成年体型的金毛犬，正蹲坐在Solo身边，Solo充满期翼地看着他，Chris捉摸不清自己该说什么，于是保持了沉默。

“你觉得怎么样？”Solo说。

Chris很谨慎地说：“我还以为你不打算养狗了。”毕竟从他随口那么一提都已经过了半年了。

“那个嘛，”Solo耸肩，不想承认其实在那之后他就忘了。“我只是觉得应该循序渐进，所以，这是Max，今天起它就是我们家的一分子了。”

Chris看着那只狗，那只狗也看着他，人和狗都没有动。Solo来回看着他们俩，咳嗽一声，“那么，我就给你们俩一点时间互相熟悉一下。Max受过很好的训练，绝对服从命令，如果你没有召唤它，它就会乖乖待在一边，不会打扰你，我保证你会喜欢它的。”

 

Solo很快发现情况和他预期的不一样，Chris和Max之间几乎没有什么互动。Chris就像他之前无视其他无关的人与事那样无视了Max，Solo不得不亲自承担起了诸如带Max出去散步，给它喂食、洗澡。

没过多久，情况终于进一步恶化到每一次Solo走进房间，都会无力地发现那一人一狗分别处在房间直线最远距离的两头。Max和他的感情倒是飞快增长了，每一次Solo回家，没进门已经听见了门里大狗欢快地扑腾着欢迎他。他不得不要多花比平时一倍的时间，才能从这热情的回家欢迎仪式里脱身出来，与此同时，如果Chris也在家，顶多只是面无表情地把视线从他们身上掠过。

“我不明白是哪里出了问题？”Solo百思不得其解，他对Gaby倾诉，“它本来是应该陪着Chris的，但现在他们俩都无视对方。”他凑耳在那扇门上听了一会，点点头，示意Gaby可以了。

“你知道狗狗是很聪明的动物，”Gaby说，她一脚踹开了大门，两人进入室内，分头寻找着那些可能有用的蛛丝马迹。“它能感觉到谁喜欢和它们互动，它也会更亲近那些照顾它们的人，很显然，它知道Chris不喜欢它。”

“这根本没道理，他明明跟我说过他喜欢狗的。”Solo说，他找到了藏在墙里的机关，没花几秒就打开保险箱，一样一样地检视里面的文件：“Chris不可能对我说谎——我找到名单了。”

“如果不是他不喜欢狗，那唯一的理由就是他不喜欢Max这只狗而已，”Gaby说。 

 

“我没有不喜欢那只狗。”Chris声明，他不明白Solo为何要执着这一点，“反正它现在也不需要我喜欢，它明显更喜欢你。”

这就是问题所在，Solo想，他又不是为了自己才把Max带回来的。

“也许有些人就是更容易得到动物的青睐，”Chris继续说，“没关系，我并不在意。”

但我在意，Solo把话憋回去。他真是不明白事情为什么就走向了和他期望相反的方向。

 

那天晚上，当Chris没在房间里看见Solo，他找出去，结果发现Solo正在厨房里，和那只狗在一起。

“为什么你不喜欢他？”他走过去时正好听见Solo在说话，而且内容似乎和自己有关：“到底是为什么，嗯？就因为他不会时不时拍拍摸摸你，不会带你出去散步，也不会和你进行这种蠢兮兮的对话吗？你这只会以貌取人的笨狗。”

Max可不知道自己正在被面对面地诋毁，它汪一声，高高兴兴地去舔主人的脸，Solo挡了一下，笑起来，张开手臂抱住它。“好吧，我知道你也不是没努力，他也不是那种很容易就讨人喜欢的类型，但你就不能更努力一点吗？为了我也不行吗？”他乱揉着大狗的耳朵抱怨着。

Chris又等了一会才走近去，Solo保持着坐在地板上的姿势仰头回望，这个居高临下的角度，他看起来实在太过温良迷人，Chris没忍住，伸手抚过他的面颊一侧，Solo便向后靠到他腿上。他借着Chris的力，顺势起身，把后者拉进一个亲吻中。

“回房去？”

“嗯哼。”

被两人全然忘在一边的Max在他们身后又汪了一声，眼巴巴地看着他们离开，朝着那边张望了一阵，又趴回了地上。

END


End file.
